Episode 1 Sandry:
by Omaru-chan
Summary: this isn't a fanfic of an exisitng show its my own series, that I created I hope you like it.


Tobacco: The cigarette smoke swirled in to the early morning air, which was thick with fog and the smell of tobacco. She stared at the man with wide raspberry eyes, her brown hair pushed behind a black and white hair band, in the small glow of the cigarette when the man sucked her brown skin shimmered. "You shouldn't smoke dad" she whispered to him tightening her coat around her body, as the morning breeze came through, the man stared down at his daughter with a smile "sorry Sandry, I'm trying to break the addiction" he flicked the object and smooshed it out under his boot, "now then shall we go?" he asked scratching his greasy scalp, Sandry nodded, the two family members picked up their items as the bus came to a stop and opened it's Of OutCastsEpisode 1 Sandry: Around ten that morning, the bus stopped in the Lynx station in down town Orlando, a lot of out of towners came off as well as Sandry and her father. "Whoa this place is bigger then Wilson" exclaimed Sandry gazing at the sight, her father made an unimpressed grunt "it isn't that big", Sandry sighed at him as they left the station. She watched the tall office buildings past, she recognized the bank of America and the SunTrust bank buildings but the others seemed foreign to her. The taxi got off I-4 and took Fairbanks, different stores past by as the taxi driver drove, "dad why is there a place called Pittsburgh paints if we're in Florida?" Sandry asked, her father shrugged and she went back to looking out the window. At a red light on a four way street, Sandry watched the groups off people walk to and from the side street titled "Park Avenue", she noticed a certain group of people, one of the boys was wearing a peach colored halter top, a white skirt and knee high black snow boots with false fur at the tops "dad! That boy is wearing girl clothing!" cried Sandry pointing, he looked out as well, then snorted "he is nothing but a homo, me and your mother had taught you to steer clear of them, they go agents god's plan" he said, Sandry nodded with a took half the day to get there, after the light turned green the taxi kept going, Sandry felt queasy during the S curves of Osceola Avenue, they looked at all the shops and fast food places pass on Aloma Ave. Finally the taxi came to a stop at the right location, while her father paid the driver and gathered their things, Sandry gazed at the campus, it was huge counting half the campus was behind her. "You sure your ready for collage life sweetie? We could always head back to Pennsylvania now" exclaimed her worried father, Sandry smiled at him "I'll be fine da, do worry so much about me" , the father and daughter hugged each other one last time before, her father slid back in to the taxi's back seat alone, waving as he departed, Sandry returned the wave before heading inside the housing office's aroma was of pepper mint and incense sticks, a much nicer and healthier scent to Sandry, she wandered over to one of the tweed chairs resting agents the wall. It seemed like hours to Sandry, she had only seen three staff members, not wanting to bother any of them she just kept her head down and stayed quiet. The silence of the office was very eerie, Sandry wondered if she had come at a wrong time so she just sat back and strummed her fingers which where painted with M&M green nail polish, soon after she nodded off to a light sleep. Suddenly the silence was shattered by doors bursting open, Sandry woke right up in surprise, two police men came through the doors using all their strength to keep two teens at bay. They were both boys late teens it seemed, one of the boys had badly cut dark, brown hair his longest bangs however were dyed blood red, his were navy blue and filled with hatred, was fair skinned and built tall with muscles, the oddest thing about this boy to Sandry was the fact he had black horns on top of his head almost like devil horns and his tattooing, they were triangle shape, green and were everywhere on his exposed skin. The male teen was wearing a gray tank top, black shorts no shoes and had a gold hourglass necklace around his neck, Sandry noticed that there were three different colors of sand in it. The other boy on the other hand was much shorter then him about 5'10 at the most, this boy had nicer hair that was raspberry brown, he grown it out to where his bangs covered his right eye, giving him that style peopled call "emo". His left eye though had no color to it, the eye was just black, he was a lighter skin as well. Sandry tried to keep herself from staring at his clothing which where not very fashionable to her, his cloths were made up of a pair of torn, faded, blue jeans snow boots in the color of light green, he wore a ocean blue hoodie and black leather gloves with his fingers exposed. The officers had them both cuffed and forced in to chairs, "oh my god! What have they done now?!" shouted a brunette women in a red suite, she folded her arms glaring at the two male teens, "Jake this is your third offence since on campus! So get your little ass over to the dean's office for your deserved punishment!!" she snapped coldly, the officer beside Jake, escorted him out of the building. The women looked back at the boy in the hoodie "its your second day so I wont hold anything agents you, Devil Kaze now be gone!" she barked loudly, he didn't hesitate to leave. Sandry was so absorbed in to not watching the event going on, she didn't notice the women standing and staring at her, "can I help you miss, you seem lost" she said, Sandry looked over at the women, "I enrolled on line, and the date to arrive was today" she exclaimed, the women's scowl became a soft, welcoming smile "follow me then… your name?" she asked, Sandry blinked before handing the women a piece of paper "h-here, and my name is Sandry Tora…ma'am" she smiled as she said that, the women took the paper and scanned the sheet "I see, well go down the hall, to the second room on the left, a boy named Cody will be in the office, hand him this sheet and he will print out your schedule, a list of supplies a map and hand you a room key" she explained, Sandry nodded and turned toward the hallway walking slowly. Sandry couldn't help but stare at Cody's fuzzy koala ears in shock, she had never seen someone with animal ears before, Cody looked up at her as he printed out her information. He pursed his lips "they are real, yes you may touch them" he said, Sandry was even more shocked now that she could be read so easily, she reached over and felt them flushing in the face as Cody smiled with delight. "Oh you're going to enjoy yourself here, how I wish, I could stay" he sighed dramatically; Sandry blinked gazing at the male "are you retiring?" :that would be so odd, he looks at least 20 to 31 years old: Sandry thought, Cody looked up at the girl again smiling flippantly "oh heavens no! I'm doing an exchange program with a stranger from France, today is my last day working in America" he explained, Sandry nodded grinning "I hope you enjoy yourself over seas then", Cody nodded as he handed her the things she needed, "thank you Miss Sandry" he Sandry turned to leave the office, Cody began to speak "I hope you survive this collage" his words were suddenly mirthless and ominous, but Sandry kept walking very nervous about his farewell statement toward her. Meanwhile in another part of U.C.F "I got another warning for fighting 'one more fight Mr. Genisess and it's out on the street you go!'" mocked Jake as he leaned agents a vending machine, a boy stood up holding a bag of trail mix, he was pretty short 4'10 to be exact, his hair was a bit shorter then shoulder length, it was brushed nicely but it was one big, light, brown split end; instead of normal human ears he had khaki brown wolf ears that complemented his tan skin and olive green eyes. Nobody in the hallway in the hallway seemed to mind the fact, the boy was wearing a long black skirt, a gray spaghetti strapped blouse that exposed his tummy, lastly he wore lime green knee high boots and a pink collar around his neck. Protruding from the rear of the boy's skirt was a khaki brown wolf tail that was wagging slightly, "well stop getting in to fights sweetie, simple as that" he squeaked smiling. Jake glared at him "I can't help it! Fighting is in my blood!!" Jake shouted then sighed and pulled the smaller male in to his arms, the boy nuzzled him "I'll see you in math", "yeah alright Ribbs" they kissed each other and Jake headed off to his biology class. Ribbs sighed munching on his trail mix, he didn't need to be in class exactly at the start time a minuet or two after wouldn't hurt. Sandry was on the stairs trying to figure out her map but lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs creating chaos for herself, Ribbs was startled but then kneeled down to her "oh my! Miss do you need any help?" he asked helping Sandry up."What is Homeostasis?" asked the biology professor, one of the students raised his hand "yes Sanone, can you give us the answer?" asked the professor, Sanone has blue hair that was always covered by a black beanie, he was a light tan skin tone with brown eyes, he wore an orange sweat shirt and blue jeans. "Yeah isn't that what Jake is?" he asked, the whole class started to laugh but Jake and Devil who sat beside him, the professor sighed in an annoyed way "Mr. Sanone! Leave your frivolous orientation jokes in your dorm…Does anyone else have the answer to my question?" she asked again, "oh go ahead Omaru" she exclaimed for pleased by the volunteer. Omaru cleared her throat "Homeostasis, is the internal matinees of a living organism, it is to regulate the body at a normal unchanging environment, despite outer environmental changes", the biology professor clapped at her students phenomenal definition of the word "thank you Mrs. Den, now moving on". Devil blinked gazing over at Omaru, she had short, smooth, pale, pink hair soft, peach skin, her eyes were true green. Omaru Den was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, Devil's heart almost stopped when she walked over to them wearing an alligator skin mini skirt, snake skin boots and a tie-dye hoodie. "We have to work in groups of three, since I don't like anyone else in this class you two will have to do" she said, her voice was like a sweet song a bird would sing in Devil's mind. "Are we skipping class?" asked Sandry, Ribbs chuckled, "normally new students don't show up till the day after" he smiled, Sandry giggled, the two teens sat in one of the hallways holding a conversation."You're really nice Ribbs, are you uhm… seeing anyone?" she asked nervously, Ribbs blinked then sighed "I'm sorry Sandry, but my heart has been stolen by Jake, and he doesn't intend to share it" he exclaimed. Sandry was stunned "you're in love with another man!?!" she cried just now noticing his outfit, Ribbs nodded; Sandry jumped up in fury "how dare you go agents god's plan!!", Ribbs stood as well, "HEY! I'm a catholic as well as you…well I'm not sure what you are but! I believe in god's design of the world, I fear hell, I want heaven. Just because I am homosexual doesn't mean I'm a sinner!!" he growled furiously at her, which made Sandry's eyes widen in terror she began to back up as the werewolf came closer to her, Sandry backed up til she was pressed agents someone else. Ribbs stopped growling and wagged his tail happy to see the ominous figure behind Sandry, she could feel steamy, hot breath on the back of her neck "are you demoralizing my werewolf?" asked the person, his voice low pitch and filled with mirthless attitude. Sandry shivered and turned around to face the new person, all the color drained from her face as she came face to face with a 6'12 red head, with protruding horns on either side of his head and coming off his elbows, his open mouth scowl was rowed with razor sharp teeth. Sandry was there one second gone the next, she ran at high speed down the hallway screaming scared came up behind the red head cackling "nice Redmoon, I think you are better then any little kid nightmare monsters", Redmoon smirked as his size returned to 6'10 as he became the alien/demon boy Jake. Ribbs ran over to them and embraced Jake nuzzling agents his chest, "she wont ever bother you again" whispered the taller male as he held the werewolf agents his body, Ribbs wagged his tail happily. Devil looked away as they kissed "get a room you two!"~END!


End file.
